


And the Walls Come Tumbling Down

by Nothing_can_last_forever



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_can_last_forever/pseuds/Nothing_can_last_forever
Summary: All is quiet, save for the rustling of wind and footsteps echoing in the distance. Jesse startles out of bed, staring off at the figure in the darkened corner. Pained gasps emit from the shadow. Bloodied hands grasp for purchase. Blood trickles everywhere.





	

Hello, this is my first story on Archive of Our Own, and it is not beta read so there be many mistakes. I hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Preacher, it remains the property of AMC.   
And the Walls Come Tumbling Down  
The smell of blood jerks Jesse out of his peaceful sleep, bed-sheets sticking to the bed with a strange substance. Jesse heaves a sigh, and turns to glare at the culprit. Cassidy stands at the foot of the bed, a sheepish smirk covering his blood-stained face. Jesse can’t help but sigh again, grimacing at the red tracks leading into the bedroom. Cassidy slouches closer to the wall, the iron smell wafting over the room. The heavy tread of his boots echo into the distance as Cass limps to the bathroom, coughs and blood trailing off, and the sound of running water re-vibrates across the house.   
Cassidy stands in the middle of the shower, cool water battering his shaking form. The Texas heat puffers around the area, the cold offering freedom from the warmth fluttering around, heating the blood stuck to his figure. Long fingers wrap themselves around countless bottles, Cassidy scoffing as he reads the labels, expensive product and fine shampoos littering the bathroom. Groaning, he picks up the least ridiculous container and begins his cleaning ritual.   
Now that he was awakened by the annoying oaf in the bathroom, Jesse wonders around the house, cigarette in one hand and beer in the other. The familiar smell of the smoke overwhelms the scent of blood lingering in the rooms, red hand prints spread across nearly every flat surface. Moaning, he dumps his beer roughly into the fridge, crushing the lit cigarette underfoot. He proceeds to mop the floor, vigorously sweeping up debris and red specks covering the old planks.   
Knees on the floor, Jesse scrubs the bloodstains littering everyone, swearing up a storm as another splinter pushes itself into his hands. Curses spill carelessly from his mouth again and again, soapy water mixing with open wounds, pounding in his head from the awful stench of bleach. Slowly, over the course of many hours, every evidence of Cassidy’s bloodbath was gone, save for the ratted and torn clothes lying at the foot of the bathroom door. Snickering, Jesse comes up with an evil idea. The bloody man was in that shitty shower for three hours now, and using up all the bloody hot water for the next twelve hours. How long does it take to bloody wash yourself? He dumps the load into the washing machine, full out laughing as he turns it on. A blood-curling scream comes from within the house as the now ridged-freezing water rushes down onto the unsuspecting Irishman. Belly aching, Jesse reaches into the fridge for his nearly forgotten beer, and stalks back into his bed.   
Soaking wet and freezing, Cassidy races out of the shower, shouting profanities at the Texan in the next room. “Fuck yer, yer old flimsy gobshite! Bloody kill yer you little shit!” Cassidy’s voice echoes around the tiny room, when he decides to sprint into the bedroom, towel and clothes be-gone. He jumps onto the bed, collapsing on-top of Jesse and rolling around the bed-sheets. Jesse squeals, attempting to fight back but ends up with bloop on the nose. Both laugh, and Cassidy jumps off to dress in his nightclothes. The black clothes fit loosely as he tugs them on, scowling as he looks at the print. Justin Bieber, bright pink and glittery, glares back at him, a sick joke from the sick bastard in the bed. Dressed in his boxers and Justin Bieber shirt, Cassidy flops into bed, grinning as Jesse pulls him aside, kissing him full on the lips.   
Snuggling, dare anyone say something, always calmed Cassidy down. After 90 years of no real positive contact, anything that even resembled love was embraced. Cass spoons inside Jesse’s arms, tall body squished into a ball. Light kisses flutter over Cassidy’s temple as Jesse kisses over the soft hair, Cass wincing as he gently mouths the still-recovering wounds. Long arms wrap themselves around Jesse’s strong body, and Cass pulls himself towards the lithe form of his boyfriend.   
Tears spring themselves into Cassidy’s eyes, unwanted and unnecessary. Cass turns his head away roughly, not wanting to seem weak in the mind of Jesse. Sobs catch in his mouth, as he continues to ponder about the past, the future. Panic seizes his muscles, breath leaving him in short, pained gasps. Cassidy attempts to leap up away from the bed, but Jesse slowly squeezes him, capturing Cass in a cage-like environment. Cass freaks, kicking, hitting and screaming against the pliant body beside him. Jesse hangs onto the fragile man for dear life, soothing words failing to calm a shocked mind.   
Cass continues to fight against imaginary opponents, the enemies of his past assaulting the forefront of his mind. Yells echo around the house, objects knocked unconsciously to the ground, materials smashed into tiny pieces. The vampire continues his rampage, needing some sort of release from the events of the night and his thoughts. The preacher tiredly follows him, carefully picking up misplaced objects and cleaning up after the old sod.   
When Cassidy finishes, guilt consumes his body as he glances over the house. Before, it looked like a bull had rampaged through the area. Now, a tornado had ripped through and destroyed every single thing. Cass runs, runs towards his favourite spot inside the bloody church. He could hear Jesse calling after him, but Cass continues onward towards his destination. As he reaches the church doors, he slams them shut after him, locking and bolting the wood to prevent padre from entering. Sprinting, he makes it to the attic before collapsing, tears again making their appearance the second time that night.   
Why…Why can’t I do anythin right? The whole bloody town hates me guts, and soon they’ll be hunting me with pitchforks and them fuckin torches, Jesse in the lead! Why can’t I do anything right?!  
Cassidy screams and screams, throat ripping from the force.   
The sun slowly inches its way up the sky, and Cassidy continues to cry.


End file.
